Simon "Ghost" Riley
Sergeant Simon Riley'http://comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=22997 Summary for ''Modern Warfare 2: Ghost reveals his rank and name (aka '''Ghost) is a British character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 graphic novel comic series Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. He is a member of Task Force 141. He does not talk that much and is known as the "silent killer" in MacTavish's squad. He is seen wearing red sunglasses and a skull patterned balaclava. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The comic miniseries tells of Ghost's exploits before and up to the Modern Warfare 2 conflict. The first mission depicted in the series has him captured in a Ukrainian school that has been taken over by terrorists (who threaten to kill one child each hour if their demands are not met). He passes the time by telling a story of a mission in Mexico. The SAS loaned him to USSOCOM to bust a Heroin cartel that has recently begun smuggling terrorists into the U.S. At some point in time, he dons his iconic skull mask and moniker. Modern Warfare 2 Ghost starts actively participating with Task Force 141 when they are deployed to Rio De Janeiro. He helps MacTavish interrogate Rojas's right-hand man and later helps take part in cornering Rojas. He then later helps in securing an oil rig in Russia to facilitate an infiltration operation in a russian Gulag. He seems to have replaced Gaz as the technology specialist. Fate While on a mission in the Caucasus Mountains on the Russian/Georgian border, Russia, Ghost and Gary "Roach" Sanderson are investigating one of Makarov's safehouses. Ghost and Roach manage to copy Makarov's files, only to be later killed by General Shepherd during the middle of extraction. Ghost and Sanderson's bodies are doused in gasoline and incinerated by Shepherd's lit cigar. Luckily for Ghost, he is already dead when he is burnt - unlike Roach, who is still alive whilst burning. Gallery File:Modern-Warfare-2-Comic-MW2-Ghost.jpg|''Ghost'' issue 1 File:MW2-Ghost-Cover-Art-Issue-2.jpg|''Ghost'' issue 2 (sketch) File:MODERN-WARFARE-2-2-1-.jpg|''Ghost'' issue 2 File:Call-of-duty-modern-warfare-2-20091015001000521.jpg|Ghost, in-game. File:Ghost-Museum-Urban.png|Ghost wearing his urban outfit from "Takedown" and "The Hornet's Nest". File:Ghost-Museum-snow.png|Ghost wearing his snow outfit from "Contingency". Trivia *According to December's DC Comics advance solicitations, Ghost's real name is Sergeant Riley *Upon close inspection, it can be seen that his Skull mask is actually painted over his Balaclava *Craig Fairbrass (who voiced Gaz in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) provides the voice of Ghost. *Ironically, he also dies in manner similar to Gaz, being shot in the head with a high-caliber pistol. *In military terms a ghost is someone who is undetectable and is nearly impossible to follow. *''Modern Warfare 2: Ghost'' will be 32 pages long and be released on the same day Call of Duty: Modern Wafare 2 comes out. It will cost about $4 USD and it tells from his past, all the way to the current events in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 from the United Kingdom to war-torn Afghanistan to the drug war in Mexico. *Ghost is the multiplayer announcer for TF141, this has been confirmed from audio heard in the recent Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 press conference footage. *Ghost is also the announcer for most (but not all, such as Time Trial) Special Ops missions. *Ghost is second in command of Task Force 141. (confirmed by Robert Bowling) *On Infinity Ward's website Ghost was voted the most favorite (new) character in Modern Warfare 2. *His outfit can be worn by your Xbox LIVE Avatar for 400 Microsoft points. *In Modern Warfare:Mobilized, almost all of the SAS dress like Ghost, but without the sunglasses References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Task Force 141 Category:Killed in Action